masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Regarding the Catalyst...
So, was Vent Boy the Catalyst all along or was the Catalyst just using the boy's image, kind of like how the events shown in the geth virtual archives use familiar images? TheUnknown285 09:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking about that the other day. The more I think about it the more conflicted I get about what exactly the Catalyst is.Epzo 15:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I would like to believe that he was always the Catalyst who somehow connected to Shepard's mind (probably through that Cerberus implants), and tried to influence him/her. Otherwise, it doesn't make sense that no one picks the kid up and puts him on the shuttle to speed up the process.--SunyiNyufi 16:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thats a good point those soldiers would pick up the child otherwise. And did you notice how when Anderson called to Shepard the kid just "disappeared" down the shaft without a sound. It's possible (the evidence points to it) that your right, it was all in Shepard's head. Epzo 17:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::A lot of people theorized after the demo that the kid might be a younger version of male Shepard (but of course that can't be true), and that he was a sign of Shepard becoming mentally not so stable, which would have been a very interesting aspect of the game, and it would also make sense. I mean, Shepard's mind get messed up so many times... first the beacon on Eden Prime, then the one on Virmire, getting the Prothean Cipher, trauma of dying and being rebuilt, that other Prothean vision in ME2 assignment, being digitalized by Project Overlord and the visions from Object Rho. It's a miracle that Shepard doesn't end up in a mental hospital.--SunyiNyufi 18:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I assumed that he was like the images from the geth virtual archives, and Shepard saw him as the catalyst because he was familiar. Also, in a way, the kid represented humanity and life on Earth, which was Shepard's 'catalyst' in the final mission. Shepard went in thinking of all of the people who'd been lost, remembering that kid from when s/he'd left Earth, and that was who s/he thought of when the Catalyst came around, so that was the form it took. -- 10:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::But that doesn't make sense. It would imply that Shepard has a strong emotional attachment to that kid, whom he/she only saw for like 5 minutes. In fact it would mean that the kid is more important to Shepard than the friends/family he/she lost to get this far, which is pretty stupid imho, so I would like to believe otherwise. Though I actually think it was a design choice made by Bioware not to alienate new players, who wouldn't know previous characters, since “this game is the perfect time to jump into the series” apparently. *facepalm*--SunyiNyufi 13:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. I feel like that kid, whether he was real or Shepard imagined him or what, kind of became a representation of humanity on Earth in a way that none of the existing characters could have. Granted, it arguably would have made more sense for Shepard's love interest or someone s/he cared about more to have shown up as the Catalyst instead. RedAces 08:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC)